Mona - Life or not life
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mona has cancer and is about to die in a few weeks, but there's one way for her to survive. If she give up her mortal physical body and transfer her mind and soul to a special advanced computer she can exist as a hologram.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Mona - Life or not life**

**Mona has cancer and is about to die in a few weeks, but there's one way for her to survive.**

**If she give up her mortal physical body and transfer her mind and soul to a special advanced computer she can exist as a hologram.**

She isn't sure what to do. Being a hologram sounds better than death, but is she really alive if she decide to be a hologram version of herself...?

"What should I do?" says Mona.

Right now she sit in her hospital bed, eating ice cream and watching TV.

"Life as a damn computer program doesn't sound too much like alife, but on ther other hand, if I don't transfer myself into the computer I'll be 100 % dead." says Mona.

Usually she'd ask her friends for advice, but she has no friends.

At one point she did, but they are in Rosewood and Mona is in Miami.

The last time she met her friends was a summer day over 5 years ago, the last day before she moved away from Rosewood.

Mona feel that she should have kept in touch with her friends, but she also had her reason for not doing so.

"I am crap." says Mona.

Mona cry a bit.

Only a few days ago, Mona turned 29.

She did not celebrate her birthday properly.

She drank a bottle of wine, ate a pizza and masturbated to hentai, but that is not a proper celebration in any sense of the word.

Mona did wanted to celebrate in a more respectable way, but since she isn't allowed to leave the hospital, it was the best she could do without trouble.

3 days later, Mona has decided to transfer herself to the computer so she won't fully die.

"I've decided that I wanna transfer me to the computer." says Mona.

"Okay, Miss Vanderwaal." says Doctor Rae Jenkins.

"Would it be possible to transfer me today?" says Mona.

"Yes, but perhaps you'd like to live whatever little time you have left in your true physical body." says Doctor Jenkins.

"Usually I would, but my body is weak so I wanna do the transfer today instead of later." says Mona.

"Alright." says Doctor Jenkins.

4 hours later.

"Okay. Time to begin the transfer. You may feel a slight tickle, but that's 100 % normal and in might also get a tiny bit cold as well during your first 4 or 5 minutes as a hologram. Nothing to be afraid of though." says Doctor Jenkins as she get things ready.

"I'm a bit nervous..." says Mona as she take her place on the special bed where her body will be during the transfer process.

Doctor Jenkins set up the neuro-transfer units on both sides of Mona's head. Those units will take all of Mona's mind, memories and personality and trasfer it into the computer.

Doctor Jenkins also attach a neuro pattern monitor to Mona's neck to make sure that Mona's entire mind and everything will not suffer any damage during the transfer, since even a tiny bit of damage could change Mona's entire personality and cause amnesia or worse.

"Alright. Are you ready to begin?" says Doctor Jenkins.

"Yes, doctor." says Mona.

"Good. Here we go..." says Doctor Jenkins as she activate neuro-transfer units.

The units starts to extract Mona's mind and soul from her body.

On a computer display, Dctor Jenkins can see that Mona's brain patterns remain stable as they are slowly downloaded into the computer.

Mona's physical body fall alseep, as it is supposed to, during the transfer since once the transfer is complete, the body will be an empty shell, a body without a mind and soul.

"Miss Violet, report?" says Doctor Jenkins.

"Patient's patterns are still fully stable. The transfer is 16.7 complete, doctor." says Nurse Anne Violet.

"Make sure it stays stable." says Doctor Jenkins.

"Yes, doctor." says Nurse Violet.

50 minutes later.

Mona wakes up, feeling light and almost reborn, but also strong and mature.

She open her eyes and around her are multi-colored energy.

She look down at her own body, but instead of her body she see white energy.

Mona understands that the transfer worked and she is now in the computer.

"Holo-Mona, please." says Mona.

She appear as a hologram in the room.

The holo version of Mona look exactly like real Mona.

"Doctor, it worked." says a happy Mona.

"Yes, it did." says Doctor Jenkins.

Mona is very happy that she was able to become a hologram so she would not die.

"How far away from this room can I go?" says Mona.

"You're unable to leave this room. The hologrid is very limited, but we're working on extending it so you can walk around the entire city. Such a project could take years, but you shouldn't worry. You no longer age. Not even in a mental way. The computer keeps your mental age at the one it is rigth here today forever so you can wait." says Doctor Jenkins.

Suddenly another hologram activate.

It is a man.

"Hi, Mr Rockshire." says Doctor Jenkins.

"Hello, doctor." says the man.

"Mr Tony Rockshire, this is Miss Mona Vanderwaal." says Doctor Jenkins.

"Pleased to meet you, Mona." says Tony.

"The same, sir." says Mona.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Tony." says Tony.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Tony.

"You seem nice." says Mona.

"So do you." says Tony.

"Thanks." says Mona.


End file.
